


Three

by megan_waffles



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Paradise
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Megan can't tag for shit, Once Upon A Time AU, POV Captain Hook | Killian Jones, killian jones is too awkward to live, set in The Paradise, this is so fluffy it makes me miss myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_waffles/pseuds/megan_waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days. Three weeks. Three months. Three years. The wait was always worth it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation of a OUAT fanfic I wrote for my French final back when I was watching The Paradise and was absolutely OBSESSED (I totally still am). This isn't my typical writing style, but I feel like the simple structure of the story fits with the story itself. I hope you all enjoy!

It took Killian Jones three days to know he was in love.

He saw her the first day in the sunny clearing behind the department store where he worked. She was a curious young woman, humming an unknown song as she sat in the shade of a large tree reading her book. Killian watched her, entranced, before turning around and heading back to work.

The second day, Killian saw her when she entered the store. She approached him, presented herself as Miss Emma Swan of Storybrooke, and asked where she might find the owner of the store. Always the gentleman, Killian offered her his arm and escorted her to Mr. Moray’s office. When she left almost two hours later sporting a joyous, lively smile, Killian knew that he would see Miss Swan the next day.

The third day, Miss Swan arrived at work wearing the salesgirl uniform. Killian had been working at _The Paradise_ for over two years; the uniforms were nice, but strongly showcased the desires for modesty of the era. In her uniform, however, Miss Swan, with her long, curly blonde hair, looked like a princess. She walked with the elegance and grace of a lady, but there was something so innocent and lighthearted about her that made Miss Swan seem like a young girl from the countryside. Maybe it was her small, shy smiles, or how excited she became whenever she saw something new to her. It was in this moment that Killian knew he was hopelessly in love with Miss Swan, and that he would likely never love another woman the same way again.

***

It took Killian Jones three weeks to start a conversation with Miss Swan.

She worked in Ladies Wear, and he in haberdashery. Although every employee at _The Paradise_ worked thirteen hours a day, they rarely saw each other. She would sometimes come to him with small questions; she was still a little shy around her coworkers, and he was one of the few people she knew. He helped her every time with a shy smile, hoping she could not hear his heart beating fiercely inside his chest.

He approached her for the first time at the pub across the street from the department store. The employees of _The Paradise_ frequented the establishment, but he was surprised to see her sitting alone at the bar. He ordered a drink and went to sit beside her.

“Good evening, Miss Swan,” he said shyly.

“Oh! Good evening, Mr. Jones,” she replied charmingly. She was always charming.

Killian blushed. “Please, call me Killian.”

Miss Swan giggled. She had one of the loveliest laughs he had ever heard.

“Well, if that’s the case, Killian, then you must call me Emma.”

They talked throughout the night, discussing work and sharing stories of their childhoods.

The pair found themselves in front of the door to the employee lodgings of _The Paradise_ minutes before the 10 o’clock curfew. Emma had the most beautiful smile in the world, and Killian was certain his heart would stop. She was so beautiful.

The next day, they met in the clearing behind the store where Killian had seen Emma for the first time. They sat in the grass and talked before returning to work. They continued to meet up every day, either in the clearing or at the pub. Some days, they would see each other in both places.

***

It took Killian Jones three months to ask Emma to go on a date with him.

It was a beautiful summer’s day as Killian and Emma walked towards the clearing during their afternoon break. Killian was hiding a small bouquet of light pink flowers behind his back, or so he thought. Emma had noticed them.

“Killian, why are you hiding those flowers behind your back,” Emma asked. “You do know I can see them, right?”

Killian blushed a deep red. He had not known she could see the flowers. He had wanted to wait until they were in the clearing to ask her if she would step out with him, but the moment was currently upon them.

“Emma, would you do me the honour of going dancing with me this Saturday?”

“Oh, Killian,” she replied joyously with her big, beautiful smile. “Nothing would make me happier! Of course I will go out with you on Saturday.”

Emma grabbed his hand, raising it to her lips. She kissed his knuckles briefly before holding his hand in hers.

That Saturday, and nearly every following Saturday, Killian and Emma would step out to go dancing, and each night, they would return with red-tinted cheeks and big smiles.

One night, as the pair found themselves at the door of the employees lodgings, Killian finally said what he had known for months. He told Emma her loved her.

Emma, with red cheeks and the most beautiful smile in the world, took his face in her small cold hands, and kissed him. “Killian Jones,” she said, you would be an idiot to think I didn’t love you too.”

He pulled her closer and kissed her again.

***

It took Killian Jones three years to ask Emma to marry him.

He wanted to marry her the day she told him she loved him, but he had to wait. Emma deserved an amazing life, and he knew he would have to save to give this to her.

The previous week, Killian had asked Mr. Moray if he and Emma could have a day off so he might propose. Always the romantic, Mr. Moray said yes.

When he had told Emma that he had a day off, she was surprised, but told him that she would meet him in the clearing behind _The Paradise_ the following Thursday afternoon.

Killian made all the preparations for the day, but he could not help feeling as if there was more to be done. When Emma entered the green space, he grew more nervous with every step she took.

She kissed his cheek softly. “Killian, why are we here?”

“Emma,” Killian said slowly, giving her a white lily. “It has been years since the day we met. Since then, I have known that you are the only woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. My dear, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

“Killian,” Emma cried happily with a big smile. She never stopped smiling. “That’s all I want. I love you, so much.”

Killian picked her up in his arms and kissed her fiercely.

He pulled back slowly, breathless. Three days. Three weeks. Three months. Three years. He could not imagine a more perfect story.

 


End file.
